We Are Getting Married
by HoshiHikari
Summary: One-Shot: Complete--All it took was four words and a misunderstanding to change the lives of two best friends forever. Parings: Mac and Stella


**We Are Getting Married **

**Written by: **HoshiHikari

**Disclaimer: **I do not own CSI NY

**Summary: **All it took was four words and a misunderstanding to change the lives of two best friends forever.

**Parings:** Mac and Stella

Stella was feeling rather giddy. In a matter of hours her life was about to change for the better or worst. She had just finished talking to Sinclair and although he had seemed rather upset about the last minute requests, he had begrudgingly allowed it, well at least some of it.

"_You're what?" Sinclair had questioned, his head snapping up from the paperwork that he had been doing , now focusing his entire attention on Stella. _

"_We're getting married. Today at 7PM at Central Park." She had replied patiently. "You're invited to the ceremony, that is if you'll like to come."_

_Sinclair blinked at the last comment, slightly thrown off by the invitation. _

"_Of course I'll show." The chief said without hesitation. "But why didn't Taylor say anything? Why isn't he with you while you're making this important announcement?"_

"_He doesn't know."_

"_He doesn't know?" Sinclair shot back. "He doesn't know that he's..."_

"_I'm fed up with waiting for him to make the first move. If I leave it to him, nothing will ever happen. I want this. I need it. I can't pretend that I don't love him, that I'm okay with being best friends, that it's okay to see him date only to get hurt again. I can't pretend that..."_

_Sinclair raised up one hand to silence her. _

"_Perhaps I'm not the person you should be declaring this to, Bonasera." He paused. "I'm going to miss that name. Taylor is just too bland and boring."_

"_Wait, you're okay with this? I thought you would be upset about breaking protocol."_

"_Haven't I done that already with the Messers?" _

"_Good point. Here I was prepared with this speech to convince you and on the off chance that it didn't work, I was ready to give up this job."_

"_I'm not ready to let you go, not you or Mac Taylor for that matter."_

"_Thank you."_

"_Although I am rather upset that I wasn't informed earlier. Then again the man of the hour doesn't know either so I guess I can't complain. However are you sure that the ceremony will occur without a hitch? You did mention that Taylor knows nothing."_

"_I can be persuasive." Stella interrupted. "Just give us the rest of the day off to prepare and if possible give our core team time off as well. We'll like to share it with them."_

"_I can give both you and Mac your day off because it's you're special day but not the others."_

"_But chief, they're like family. They have every right to..."_

"_Just because you're getting married doesn't mean the criminals are going to stop committing crimes. You know I can't allow everyone in one department to take off."_

"_The Messers then." Stella said. It only seemed fair that since they were the only witnesses to Danny and Lindsay's marriage, that the Messers should be the same for their own wedding._

"_Danny will be in charge when the two of you are out. You know that."_

"_Fine, Don." It didn't seem right to allow one Messer to go to the celebration and not the other. "Just Don."_

"_I can have that arranged."_

"_Thank you."_

_A moment of silence passed._

"_Well you best be off Bonasera. You only have a few hours left to persuade Taylor and then a few hours more for preparation."_

"_Again thank you Chief. I owe you."_

"_You sure do. As payment there will be no honeymoon."_

"_What? But..." Stella stopped when he saw that Sinclair was smiling and so she knew he was only joking. _

Now it was time to inform the groom. As Stella approached Mac's office, she noticed that both Mac and Danny were just stepping out of it and heading toward the elevator.

"Mac!" Stella called out, hastening her step towards them.

"Everything okay Stell?" Mac asked, turning to face her as she nearly ran into him.

"Glad I caught you." Stella said, ignoring Danny for the time being.

"Is everything okay Stella?" Mac asked again, concern shown clearly on his face. It wasn't often that Stella ran towards him at full speed, and whenever it did happen, it meant something wasn't right.

"Yeah, everything's okay. Just glad I caught you. You're off today." Here Stella turned to Danny and gave him an apologetic smile. "Sorry Danny but you're going to have to find someone else to go with you."

"Wait, Stella. You must be mistaken. I know I work today because I know that we both have the next two consecutive days off. It's rare and..."

And that was exactly why Stella had chosen to get married today.

"so I was hoping we could do something together then?" Mac finished with a tone of hopefulness in his voice.

"Well Taylor, both our day has ended already. So where would you like to take me handsome?"

Mac flushed red. Before he could answer, he head Danny clear his throat, reminding them that they were still at work and that other people were starting to stare at them.

"So yes Stella, I'm pretty sure that we are both not off today. But tomorrow, if you would like..."

"We're off today. Just talked to Sinclair. If you don't believe me, talk to him yourself."

"I believe you." Mac replied.

"So I guess I better take off then." Danny interrupted. "I'll grab Don and we'll head out."

"Actually Don's off too. Sinclair approved of it."

"What in the world is going on Stella?" Mac asked seriously. "and don't tell me nothing because I know..."

"Can we talk about this later?" Stella asked, knowing that it wouldn't go well if she approached Mac now about getting married while they are still both at work. As much as she knew Mac, she didn't know how he would react to this.

Mac merely turned around and opened his office door for her, gesturing her inside, his gaze telling her that he was not taking a no for an answer.

"Well Stella, are you going to tell me I'm off too?" Danny asked hopefully.

"Sorry Messer, just us. You can take Adam along. I don't think he's doing too much right now." Stella replied. She felt Mac's hand on her back, gently pushing her inside his office and so she reluctantly took a step forward. She heard Mac and Danny exchange a few more words about the case and then the office door closing behind her. She had thought Mac would step into her line of sight, but apparently he was content with standing in front of the door, making it clear that he was not going to let her out till he got to the bottom of this.

"Alright Stella, what's going on?" Mac asked from behind her.

Slowly Stella turned around to face him, letting her gaze hold his. The overwhelming concern that he was showing her, even more so then the concern that two best friends would show each other in a semi private setting, reassured her that she was making the right decision.

"We're getting married." Stella stated clearly. In an instant, Mac's look of concern was replaced by shock.

"What?" Mac asked with disbelief, the word coming out barely audible.

"We're getting married. I'm fed up with waiting for you..."

Mac couldn't hear the rest of what Stella was saying. His world was spinning rapidly around him and he was afraid that he was going to fall. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Stella was getting married. Impossible. She couldn't be getting married because they were best friends who shared everything with each other. It was impossible for her to wed someone who he knew didn't exist, or at least he thought didn't exist.

"Mac are you alright?" Stella's voice interrupted his jumbled feelings mainly of denial. "You don't look so good. You look pale."

_Alright? How could I be alright? _Mac thought to himself. _How could I be alright? I just lost my best friend to some stranger that I know nothing about. And here I was so stupid enough to finally think that we could be something more then just best friends. Here I was going to ask her to go on a date tomorrow. Here she was getting married in a few hours._

"I knew this was a bad idea. But I was really fed up with waiting for you to do anything and I really do love.."

"I know you do, that's why you're getting married." Mac snapped back, harsher then he had intended. "Tonight at 7 at Central Park right?"

"Unless you don't want..."

"It's not about what I want is it?" Mac interrupted.

"Of course it is! We're getting married. Me" Stella pointed to herself. "and y..."

"You've said that for the thousandth time already! I heard you the first time."

"But you're not happy about it."

"Of course I'm not. You're my best friend and I can't believe I am..."

"Then fine call it off. I..."

"No. You're happy right."

"Why else do you think..."

"I wasn't expecting an answer!"

"Well I am!" Stella shot back. "So I guess its off right?"

"No, go get married if you want, if it makes you happy. Who am I to tell you no?"

"But Mac..."

"Why are we having his discussion anyway?" Mac turned and opened the door. "7PM at Central Park right? I'll be there."

"Promise Mac?"

"I'll be there." Mac then ushered Stella out of his office, quickly slamming the door behind her.

Stella let out a defeated sigh, after hearing an audible click from inside. She hurried towards the elevator, keeping her head low. Just as she was about to reach it, someone came up beside her and tugged at her arm. She didn't even look up as she allowed herself to be dragged away by Lindsay.

"Okay, spill." Lindsay said after she had closed the binds in Stella's office

Knowing that the entire lab had probably heard and saw everything that had just happened inside their bosses' office, Stella let out another defeated sigh as she prepared to tell Lindsay what had happened.

"He doesn't love me." Stella stated softly. "I love him so much but he doesn't love me."

"Mac?" Lindsay questioned softly.

"Who else could it be? I'm fed up with waiting for him to make his first move and so I decided to take matters into my own hands. Guess getting married isn't the answer."

"But he said he'll show up tonight."

"But he's not happy. He's upset, and angry and who knows what else but of course to make me happy, he'll agree to be there."

"Oh Stella."

"I guess I should just wait a few hours, let him cool off and then apologize and then hope that we can still remain best friends."

"Would you like me to talk to him?" Lindsay offered.

"No, that would make things worst. I don't want to pull anyone of you into this. You're his friend just as much as you're mine. It would be wrong if we had to make you choose sides."

* * *

Mac closed the binds in is office before slumping down on his chair. The world around him was still spinning so fast that it was causing him to get dizzy. Finally he couldn't take it any longer. He just had to know who Stella was getting married to and so he grabbed the phone on his desk and dialed a number.

"Flack"

"Who is it?" Mac demanded, not bothering to greet his friend.

"Mac is that you?" Flack asked.

"Who is it?" Tell me Flack, who is it?"

"Whoa Mac, slow down. What are you talking about?" Flack could here he desperation behind the question. "Who is what?"

"Who is she marrying?" Mac shouted, obviously annoyed with Don. "You're best man right?"

"Best man? Married? Who's getting married?" Flack asked in a tone of voice that told Mac he was honestly clueless.

"Stella! She said that you and I are both off today because of the wedding. Since she didn't ask me to be best man, I assume that you are the best man. You're really close to her, like a brother and so I never worried about the two of you well you know...but if it wasn't me then it should have been you."

"Mac, take a deep breath and calm down. Explain this to me slowly."

"What is there to explain? Stella's getting married in a few hours. At the very least I deserve to know who I lost my best friend to. As her best friend I am obligated to threaten him and give the or else and...and...Don, I can't believe I lost her. I love her and now I can't have her. Don, just tell me who he is. Do I even know him? I still can't believe that I call her my best friend yet I have no idea that she was seeing someone, let alone getting married. I just..." The torment in Mac's voice was so raw that it was too much for Don to handle.

"Sorry Mac, I can't help you. I didn't even know Stella's getting married, let alone who she is getting married to."

Mac swore loudly at that.

"So you're not best man?"

"Not that I am aware of. Mac, I'm on your side. The only marriage I'll approve of for the two of you is with each other and seeing that it isn't, I..."

"I should have done something sooner. I've known that I love her since Greece, but I never wanted to ruin anything between us and now she's moving on."

"It's never too late to tell her your feelings."

"And ruin her future? She's happy Don. I've never seen her eyes sparkle like that."

"Are you sure it's not you?"

"I think I would know if I was going to get married."

Silence fell between them.

"I'm sorry Mac. I'm such a terrible friend. I don't know how to make you feel any better." Flack paused. "Do you want me to talk to Stella?"

"No, she's happy. Let her be. Let me be..."

"Miserable?" Let you do something stupid? I know you Mac and I know that you and Stella..."

"I just wanted a name and not pity."

"Mac, I'm your friend."

"So is Stella!" Mac snapped back. "Or I thought she was. I still can't believe that she never told me about him or that I had any clue about any of this."

"Look Mac, I'll go talk to Stella and then I'll come and find you. Why don't you take a walk or something and get some fresh air. Maybe there was some misunderstanding and..."

"Maybe I'm having a nightmare." Mac said. "Maybe this is some sick dream that my mind had conjured to tell me to get a move on asking Stella out on a date. This better be a nightmare."

"Sorry Mac, it isn't. A misunderstanding maybe, but nightmare, no."

Mac let out another frustrated breath.

"Do you want me to come over right now? You did say that we're both off. We can take a long walk together."

"No, I'll be okay."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I just need some time alone. Don't worry, I'll have myself composed by tonight. If Stella wants her best friend at her wedding, then I'll be at her wedding."

"Brave man. If I was you, I don't know if I could even show up."

"I have to. Despite how I feel, it's Stella's big day and so if she wants me there, then I will be. I am happy that she's finally found the one she loves. I'm just terribly hurt to know that that person wasn't me and that I wasn't deemed important enough to be told who the lucky man is."

**

* * *

**

By the time Danny and Adam had arrived back at the lab in time for lunch, gossip abut the marriage was already flying everywhere. Since neither of them could find Mac, they decided to congratulate Stella first.

"Well congratulations Stella." Adam said, stepping into Stella's office.

"Yeah, we're so happy for you." Danny added. "Lindsay couldn't stop talking about it over the phone."

"Did she fail to mention that Mac reacted terribly. The wedding's off. He's really upset. I saw him storm out an hour ago."

"Probably got cold feet. All guys get that."

"I don't think so. He was really upset and even looked hurt and then he shut down. I've never seen him close up like that, not even after Claire."

"What did you expect?" Don said coldly as he stepped into Stella's office with a file in his hands.

"and you've been giving me the cold shoulder all morning, Flack."

"What did you expect." Flack repeated. "Someone has to be on his side."

"His side? What are you talking about Don?" Stella questioned.

"Oh you know what I'm talking about. You hurt him beyond repair Bonasera. I'll never forgive you for that. Here's the file that you asked for from homicide." Don turned to leave only to be stopped by Stella's hand on his shoulder.

"What are you talking about Don?"

"Oh you know what I mean, Bonasera.. You know perfectly well what you did."

"No Don, I don't."

"Yes you do. You've hurt him and you know it."

"I would never intentionally hurt Mac. You know that Don."

"I knew that. Now I'm not so sure. I thought you were different from the others, but I guess I was hoping for too much."

"What others? What in the world are you talking about?"

"Women! The other women whose sole purpose in life seems to be to hurt Mac. Well guess what Bonasera, you've done it. You've outdone them all so congratulations."

"Wait, back up. I was the one that made the gamble about getting married. I was the one that got bur..."

"Exactly! He's your best friend Stella! The one person that you'll share everything with, or at least he was that one person until Mister Mysterious showed up. How can you be so cruel as to not let Mac know of his existence till it was too late. How can you be so cruel as to build him up only to tear him down again. How can you expect him to attend your wedding when all he wants to do is be the groom?"

"Wait, I thought you and Mac were getting married." Danny interrupted. "Well at least that is what Lindsay said over the phone."

"Well that was the plan until Mac made it clear that he didn't want to get married."

"What?" Don asked shocked. "But Mac was so sure you were getting married to someone else. He couldn't stop demanding to know the name of the groom. He thought I knew because he assumed I was the best man."

"Which you are Don." Stella said. "Well you are the best man if there is going to be a wedding."

"He was so upset about losing you to another man, about being your best friend and not even getting to be best man about..." Don continued.

"Did you make it clear to Mac that you were getting married to each other?" Adam cut in.

"Of course, that was the first thing I said. We are getting married. In fact I said it more then once."

"Did you mention names?"

"No. There was no need."

"Well apparently there was. Mac thinks you're getting married to someone else. No wonder he withdrew into himself. I too wouldn't have approved of anyone else." Danny said.

"Guess I really screwed up." Stella let out a heavy sigh.

"Indeed. Good news is, you still have plenty of time to fix this misunderstanding. Once you make it clear to Mac then I'm sure he'll be back on his feet in no time. If this misunderstanding did anything good then it was to prove that Mac really does love you. Stella, you really should have heard Mac on the phone. I swear he's never taken such a heavy blow in his life since 9/11." Don said, much more friendly then he was a few minutes ago. "He's really a fragile guy so I'm warning you now Stella, if you ever hurt him, I won't hesitate to give you more then the cold shoulder next time."

* * *

Mac didn't know how long he had been sitting in the avalanche which was still parked in the police garage. He knew there was no way he could drive safely since his world came crashing down around him, yet at the same time he wanted to get away from Stella as much as possible.

"_We're getting married."_ Stella's voice rang in his head over and over again.

"_I was really fed up with waiting for you to do anything and I really do love.."_

_Love who?_ Mac couldn't help but wonder._Why didn't she tell me? Why didn't she pick me?_

A tap on his driver window caused him to look up. He frowned when he saw Sid standing there.

"Scoot over son." Sid mouthed which caused Mac's frown to deepen. "Scoot over son."

Reluctantly Mac did as he was told. He slid over to the passenger seat which allowed Sid to take the dirver seat. Before Mac knew it, Sid had already turned the car key and was backing out of the parking space.

"Sid?"

"Don't you have to be somewhere tonight son?"

"What are you doing here Sid? Where are we going? Don't you have dead bodies to attend to?"

"It's 3PM and I'm officially off for the day."

"3PM?" Mac echoed.

"Yes. Time sure flies when..." Sid trailed off when Mac's cell phone rang. "Aren't you going to answer that?"

Instead of verbally replying to Sid, Mac let it ring until his voice mail took over.

"Where are we going Sid?" Mac asked again.

"You'll know when we get there."

"I'm not in the mood for your games Hammerback."

"Thinking about tonight?"

"Tonight?"

"The wedding."

Mac remained silent, choosing to stare blankly out the side window.

"Mac?"

"What?"

"The wedding. Are you thinking about that?"

"I rather not. I decided not to go. Don was wrong. I'm not brave enough to see my best friend wedded to another man."

"Rather it was you?" Sid asked.

"Of course. I love Stella. I didn't realize just how much till it was too late. It's too late now. She's getting married now and I'm doomed to live the rest of my life as a loner. Why couldn't it be me?"

"It could be if you allow it to be."

"Of course not. That's being selfish. She's happy now. She has to be right? That's why she's getting married to him. Besides, she doesn't love me."

"Keep telling yourself that, kid."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Mac demanded. "Stella doesn't love me. If she did then..."

"It would be the two of you getting married?"

"Yes."

"That can still happen."

"How? You don't understand Sid. You can't force someone to love someone they don't. Stella must really love that man to have agreed to marry him. I can't break them up. I can't cause her to become miserable..."

"the way you are now."

"At least I had Claire." Mac murmured softly. "Out of all the people I know who deserve happiness, it's Stella."

"You've really been thinking about this haven't you Mac."

"More then I want to. I'm still not ready accept this or can forgive Stella for being such a terrible friend but if she's happy then..."

"Then do something about it Mac."

"Sid..."

"I'm serious Mac. You're like a son to me. I know love when I see it. The way I see it, until the moment she say's I do, Stella belongs to no one. Until then you still have a chance at happiness with Stella."

"She is happy now."

"Do you really believe so?'

"I have to. If I don't then I'll..."

"then you'll what?" Sid pressed on.

"It doesn't matter because Stella's happy now. She's found someone who..."

"Do you really believe that? Do you really believe that someone besides yourself can truly give her what she wants, what she deserves?"

"That's enough Sid."

"You can't even convince yourself, how do you expect to convince me?"

"Sid..."

"Mac, there is only one person who can make her happy and that person is you."

"But it's too late."

"It's never too late." Sid stopped talking as he parked the car. He nodded to the store which they had stopped in front of. "Go on Mac. Don't let this chance slip away, otherwise you'll regret this day forever."

* * *

Stella let out another ethnic curse. She slapped her cell phone shut. Her fingers were hurting from dialing Mac's number yet he still hadn't picked up her calls. If she didn't know better she would have thought something terrible happened to him.

_Come on Mac, where are you? You promised to be here. Even if you think it's someone else I'm marrying. You're my best friend. You would have come to show your support, to give me your blessing._ _Right Mac? You would have done that right?_

"Stella?" Don poked his head into the tent that concealed the bride from passerby. He was already dressed in a dark suit waiting for the marriage to occur.

"There's still half an hour. Don't worry. The only thing that's hindering Mac from coming is traffic." He laughed softly. "By the way, you look stunning in that gown. I'm jealous. Mac's a lucky man."

"What if he doesn't show Don?" Stella asked uncertainly. "I know Mac. If he really thinks I'm getting married to someone else then no doubt he'll be crushed. He's going to surround himself behind those damn walls and..."

"be typical, stubborn, thick headed man he is." Don finished.

"Yeah that's Mac alright."

"What's Mac?"came Sid's voice from the other side of the tent. Stella and Don turned to where the sound came from and saw Sid's head sticking out from the other side of the tent.

"Sid! What are you doing here?" Stella asked shocked.

"I head there was a wedding. I couldn't resist showing up." Sid replied. "You look stunning Stella."

"Thank you Sid."

"Nervous?"

"Of course." Stella paused. "I'm not nervous about the wedding because I know that's the right thing to do. I'm nervous that the groom won't show up."

"The groom's not here yet?" Sid questioned. "Don't worry, it's still early. He'll show because if he doesn't then it's his lost."

"My lost. Mac's the one Sid. If it's not Mac then I am doomed to be alone for the rest of my life."

"Mac's the groom."

"Of course." Don cut in. "Who else did you think it was?"

Instead of replying, Sid let out a long laugh.

"You thought it was someone else didn't you." Stella stated.

"Right, well It's almost time. Don would you direct me to where the guests are suppose to be?" Sid asked, ignoring Stella's statement.

"Hmm?" Don asked.

"The place where I should be to witness this wedding."

"Of course I can direct you. Come along." Don pulled his head back and gestured Sid to follow him. Sid let his head linger inside the tent for a moment longer.

"Remember to thank me later Stella." He said before pulling his head back and then following Don away to the guest area.

* * *

Mac watched Don lead Sid away from the bride's tent from afar. He was extremely nervous about what he was about to do but knew that Sid was right. He needed to do this or else he would regret this day forever. Taking a deep breath, he walked quickly towards the tent which concealed Stella from view.

_You can do this Mac You have to. You must._ With that thought in mind, Mac stepped into the tent...

only to feel his heart skip a beat. Stella was bent over a small picnic table with her back turned to him. The wedding gown that she was wearing fitted her perfectly and to him she was more then beautiful.

"Hey Don, I think a part of my dress got snagged on the table while I was pacing back and forth. Do you think you can help me untangle it?"

Mac didn't say anything. Slowly he stepped closer to Stella, making sure that her back was always facing towards him. When he was only inches away, he slid his arms around her waist and pulled her close to his body, trapping her between the table and his body. He then bent closer and reached out his hands to help untangle the part of the dress that had been snagged by the picnic table.

"Allow me beautiful." Mac whispered the words, his lips so close to Stella's neck that it caused his breath to tingle her skin.

"Ma---Mac!" Stella spun around so quickly that she knocked into Mac.

"Mac!" Stella cried out again. Before she could say another word, Mac's lips had crushed her own, delivering a desperate, passionate, yet gentle kiss. In a matter of seconds Stella felt herself breathless, completely drowning in the kiss. Finally after what seemed like forever, Mac released the kiss, though his arms was still wrapped tightly around her waist.

"Mac, that was ama..." Before Stella could say another word, Mac who was dressed in a black tuxedo was already on one knee. He held up one hand to stop her from speaking while he took out a small box from his pocket with the other hand. Carefully he opened the box to display a ring.

"Stella, marry me." Mac began, his words running into each other. "Please Stella. I must look like a fool right now trying to propose to you 15 minutes before your wedding but please hear me out. I know I'm not rich or handsome. I know that I can be stupid, stubborn, slow and thick headed at times. I know I have my flaws and that I'm not perfect but you are. You're perfect in every way. You're not just my best friend Stella, you're my savior, my personal Greek goddess sent from above. You were with me through my brightest days and my darkest hours. I can honestly say that my entire world revolves around you. Those coffee beans were only half right. I'm the one who's lucky to have you in my life Stella. Despite sometimes driving me crazy, you're the only women in my life that I adore. I know that a future with me doesn't guarantee paradise but I'll make sure that it comes close. I can make you happy Stella. I will make you happy. Please Stella, marry me. I love you."

By the time Mac was finished, Stella was crying. Slowly Mac reached up and brushed away hear tears.

"Stella, will you marry me?" Mac asked hesitantly, trying to search for the answer in her eyes. For the longest time Stella didn't reply. Each second that passed, the hope in Mac's heart fell another notch.

"You really are thick headed Mac Taylor. I'll give you that." Stella said slowly.

"So that means?" Mac edge on, still unsure of her answer.

"But you're my handsome thick headed prince charming, Mac Taylor. Of course I'll marry you. You are the groom or are you not?"

"Wait, but I thought...."

"I thought I made it clear this morning. I did say that we're getting married didn't I?"

Mac's mouth fell open in shock.

"But I thought you were..."

"getting married to someone else? Yeah, so I heard from Don. He's a really wonderful friend. He was giving me the cold shoulder all morning until the misunderstanding cleared up."

"Why didn't you tell me earlier? Here I was suffering because I thought I lost my best friend to some nameless man."

"I did try to tell you all morning but you took it the wrong way. When I found out from Don about the misunderstanding, I had tried to call you to clear it up. Of course you never picked up."

"I was miserable. I clammed up. Actually I wasn't going to show up because I knew I wasn't going to be able to see my best friend getting married to someone else....."

"but you did..."

"because lucky for you both Don and Sid knocked some sense into me. Well when you said we were getting married, I couldn't deny my feelings for you any longer. I was miserable. If it wasn't for them saying that this was my last chance to act on my feelings, I wouldn't have done it."

"and that's why you came in here demanding that I hear you out while you proposed."

"I knew I would regret it if I let that chance slip away." Mac paused. "I was going to barge in the at the moment of objection, but then I figured it was better to come early and test my chances."

"I'm just glad you came."

"Me too."

Just then Don's head poked in again.

"Hey Stella, everyone's here. Sinclair was kind enough to let the whole team off. We're just waiting for Mac to show up and then the wedding can start."

"Right, well I guess I'll better go outside then." Mac said as he finally stood up from his kneeling position. "Be right there Don."

"Alright Mac, I'll see you in a..." Flack trailed off when he realized who he was talking to. "Mac! You're here."

"Where else would I be Flack? It's my wedding day isn't it?"

"Of course, but when and how..."

"Long story short, I came here to whisk away the Greek Goddess from the arms of her invisible suitor."

"Ah..." Don nodded in understanding. "I always wanted to do that you know, crash my own party and..."

"We'll be right out Don." Stella interrupted. "Why don't you go make sure everything's ready."

"I'll do that then." Don nodded. "Don't take too long you two lovebirds."

"We won't." Mac promised. He watched Don leave before speaking again. "Well I guess I better head over there."

"Yeah, I guess so." Stella agreed.

"See you in a little while Stella Taylor."

A bright smiled flashed across Stella's lips at the mention of her new name. She took a step closer to Mac and offered him a kiss. Then she spun him around, playfully slapped him in the back and then ushered him outside.

"Get going Mac Taylor. It's bad luck to see the bride before she gets married."

"Didn't know you were superstitious Stella." Mac laughed as he stepped outside.

"Didn't believe in fairly tales before either." Stella shot back. Mac stopped and turned around to face Stella, offering her another kiss.

"This is not a fairly tale Stella. This is reality."

"Right, big difference." Stella rolled her eyes. She gently shoved Mac so that he began walking towards the platform, his infectious laughter still vibrating within the tent.

What felt like an eternity later, she heard the wedding theme begin playing. Taking it as the signal, she took a deep breath and stepped outside. Don was waiting for her with a smile. He offered her a hug in which she returned warmly.

"Congratulations Stella."

"Thanks Don."

"Are you ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." Stella replied.

Don offered him her arm which she took gratefully. Then the two began to walk. As the two rounded the corner to where the guests were gathered, Stella paused in her step and took another deep breath.

This was it. She was finally getting married to Mac, the man of her dreams. Of course she knew that like all newlyweds or long term couples for that matter, they would have their fair share of rough waters but she knew that they'll make it. Mac's display of his willingness to fight for them as a couple gave Stella the confidence that she needed to know that they'll be together ever after.

Stella felt a tug from her side. She looked up and saw Don looking down at her with a questioning eye. She gave him a reassuring smile before turning to face forward again. Taking a deep breath, she slowly let it out before taking another step towards her future.

* * *

Well this is a one-shot so there will be no sequel. Thanks for taking time to read this. Please remember to **Review**! Hopefully I will have my other stories updated soon!


End file.
